The inventive concept relates generally to electronic memory technologies. More particularly, certain embodiments of the inventive concept relate to memory modules and related addressing schemes.
Many electronic devices demand large amounts of data storage, often beyond that attainable in a single semiconductor memory device. Accordingly, to provide adequate data storage, memory modules often incorporate multiple semiconductor memory devices that operate under the common control of a memory controller.
In a memory module comprising multiple semiconductor memory devices, addresses used to access each individual semiconductor memory device may vary according to factors such as the total number of semiconductor memory devices in the memory module, or the type of semiconductor memory devices in the memory module. For example, addressing of semiconductor memory devices may vary according to a number of dual in-line memory modules (DIMMs) per channel or density.
In general, operations for managing the addressing of different semiconductor memory devices consume system resources, and can therefore diminish system performance if performed inefficiently.